Protection rapprochée
by loveth4
Summary: Deux ans après la mort de Buffalo Bill, Clarice Starling est sur une nouvelle affaire, un nouveau tueur a fait son apparition avec déjà deux victimes à son actif. Cette affaire rappelle Hannibal Lecter en Amérique. Il doit protéger Clarice, car il sait qu'elle correspond parfaitement aux types de femmes auxquelles notre tueur s'attaque. Mais le tueur semble tout aussi malin que lui
1. Chapter 1 : un nouveau psychopathe

**Bonjour, alors voici une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci sur le Silence des Agneaux dont le premier chapitre se situe ci-dessous. Le sujet principal de cette fanfiction sera le couple Hannibal/Clarice, que je trouve très interessant d'explorer. Enfin Bref sans plus attendre, le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau psychopathe**

_"Je ne vous traquerai pas, le monde est plus intéressant si vous en faites parti..."_

Clarice Starling se réveilla en sursaut. Cette phrase résonnant dans son esprit, tel un écho qui se repercutait sur les parroies d'une gortte sombre.

Deux ans... cela faisait deux ans que cette affaire s'était terminé, deux ans qu'Hannibal Lecter était en fuite, deux ans qu'elle n'entendait plus les agneaux pleurer dans ses rêves et pourtant cette enquête l'avait marquée à un tel point, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire, il lui arrivait souvent de penser au Docteur Lecter... Trop souvent peut-être.

Mais Clarice n'en parlait à personne, non, personne ne devait savoir ! Savoir qu'au fond, elle appréciait cet homme, ce psychopathe. Il l'avait aidée en quelques sortes, et elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce regard, ces yeux si perçants, si hypnotisants ! Au début de leur rencontre, elle en avait eu peur, puis après la peur, une sorte de fascination professionelle avait pris le relais, et après cette fascination était devenue personnelle. Elle se demandait encore comment un génie, tel que Lecter, avait pu devenir un tel psychopathe ! A présent la peur et la fascination se mélangeaient. Il était vrai qu'il était terrifiant, intrigant. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi exactement, mais il y avait eu entre eux une sorte d'appréciation, d'interêt reciproque, mutuel. Oui cette affaire lui avait laissé des sequelles psychologiques. Lecter lui avait dit qu'il ne la traquerait pas, elle ne l'avait pas cru et chaque matin durant les deux années qui venaient de passer, elle avait peur de le voir au dessus d'elle un scalpel à la main. Parfois Clarice en cauchemardait, elle se voyait être dévoré par ce cannibal. Et d'autres fois, elle en rêvait, il s'agissait juste d'une simple entrevue entre le docteur et elle, une conversation. Ses sentiments étaient assez contradictoires lorsqu'elle pensait à Hannibal Lecter.

Clarice Starling alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda l'heure. Il n'était que trois heures du matin. L'agent du FBI se leva, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet. La transpiration due à son cauchemar, avait collé sa chemise de nuit contre sa peau. Clarice but un peu, afin de se rafraîchir, puis retourna dans son lit. Elle soupira et tenta tout d'abord de se rendormir, mais son esprit était bien trop occupé à penser. A penser à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Une pensée commence par un point précis puis elle s'évade petit à petit vers d'autres sujets. Et Starling pensa tout d'abord à ce qu'elle allait faire en se levant, elle sortait du lit souvent très tôt, vers cinq heures pour pouvoir aller courir pendant une heure puis, elle se préparait, déjeunait et partait au travail. Le soir elle revenait souvent vers les 20h, mangeait, regardait la télé, prenait une douche et allait se coucher. Elle avait acquis cette petite maison il y avait de cela un an et demi. Certes ce n'était pas le grand luxe non plus, mais Clarice en était satisfaite, l'augmentation de salaire qu'elle avait reçu après la mort de Buffalo Bill, comme récompense, lui avait permis de payer son nouveau logement. Sa vie avait repris son cours depuis la fin de l'affaire. Même si elle était loin d'être tranquille. Traquer les tueurs en série était quelque chose qui ne laissait rarement indifférent et parfois le soir, elle pensait à ces pauvres victimes. C'était à chaque fois ce qui la motivait lorsqu'elle s'occupait d'une affaire.

C'était d'ailleurs une nouvelle affaire qui occupait tous les agents du Bureau en ce moment. Un nouveau tueur faisait parler de lui. Un dangereux psychopathe. On avait retrouvé déjà deux victimes en l'espace d'une semaine, Deux femmes mortes à un mois d'intervalle environ, par strangulation, une trace sur leur cou. L'analyse avait été presque formelle, il s'agissait à 65% d'une corde, on les avait pendues. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait marqué le plus les agents. Les vctimes avaient subis miles sévices avant de mourir, tortures diverses, viols et on leur avait coupé la langue. Lorsqu'on avait découvert les corps, il avait fallu avoir l'estomac solide. Et Jack Crawford avait donné le dossier à Clarice.

Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'ils étaient sur l'affaire et n'avaient donc pas eu le temps de trouver grand chose, la jeune femme avait peur que le tueur lui échappe et il lui fallait le trouver, le neutraliser avant qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle victime. Ce n'était pas la première affaire à laquelle elle était assignée, mais c'était une toute aussi grande affaire que celle de Buffalo Bill, le FBI ne tolererait pas l'échec... Son échec. Les médias étaient également sur le coup et Starling à nouveau sous la lumière des projecteurs. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Lecter n'était plus là pour l'aider. Et c'est sur cette pensée, faisant monter en elle un sentiment de regret, de satisfaction et d'angoisse mêlés, que Clarice plongea dans les méandres confortables et rassurants d'un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar. Et elle avait bien tort d'avoir pensé cela !

...

A quelques mètres de là, un homme, assis au volant de sa voiture regardait fixement la fenêtre de la maison sur sa gauche dont il connaissait parfaitement la propriétaire. La lumière de sa chambre venait enfin de s'éteindre après qu'elle l'eut allumée durant quelques minutes. Ce qui était étrange, vu l'heure, il n'était que trois heures du matin. L'homme savait qu'elle ne se levait pas avant 5h. Il commençait à la connaître assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve... _Les agneaux pleurent-ils encore Clarice ? _ se demanda t-il. Non bien sûr que non, elle avait réussi à les faire taire, grâce à lui. Et puis il était parti, mais jamais elle n'avait vraiment quitté ses pensées. Clarice Starling était devenue une personne chère à ses yeux. D'ailleurs il s'était vengé du Docteur Chillton parce que cet homme lui avait pourri la vie durant son incarcération, mais également parce que celui-ci s'était mal conduit envers l'agent Starling et lui Hannibal Lecter avait réglé l'affaire à Florence où il avait vécu pendant presque deux ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que la protégée de Jack Crawford avait à nouveau une affaire en main.

Il s'était empressé de retourner en Amérique et venait d'arriver il y a quelques heures. Clarice avait besoin d'aide, de son aide ! Il avait appris ce qu'avait fait ce tueur et ce qui inquiétait Hannibal Lecter, ce qui l'avait fait revenir avant tout, était le fait que les deux victimes choisies avaient le même profil que Clarice Starling, toutes deux "femmes dans un monde d'hommes". Car, oui, Le Docteur Lecter tenait à Clarice Starling, il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle. Et même s'il ne l'avouait à personne, la jeune femme était en fait sa seule faiblesse. Il n'avait plus ressenti un telle affection pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Et puis Clarice était belle, intelligente et avait un certain sang froid, lorsqu'elle avait peur, elle évitait de le montrer. Elle s'était ouverte à lui et sa fragilité et sa sensibilité avaient touché le Docteur. Oui cela allait au delà d'un désir charnel, physique. Il aimait sa façon de voir les choses, sa capacité de déduction, son courage. Et c'était pourquoi, il était de retour, pour voir comment sa Clarice s'en sortait, pour La revoir et la protéger.

Hannibal Lecter était revenu.

...

Cinq heures. Le réveil de Clarice sonna, la réveillant de sa courte nuit de sommeil. Elle enfila son jogging, ses baskets et un sweat et sortit de sa maison. Il y avait une forêt derrière chez elle, un sentier qu'elle empruntait souvent pour aller courir. Courir la détendait avant de partir travailler, cela lui permettait de réflechir, également, de se mettre les idées au clair. Starling courait une heure environ puis revenait chez elle, reglée comme une horloge elle savait exactement quand rentrer et arrivait toujours en avance au Bureau.

Après avoir couru quelques kilomètres, elle se prépara, avala un petit déjeuné rapide et partit. Elle arriva avec dix minutes d'avance. Sa Mustang garée, Clarice se dirigea vers son service, qui était déjà rempli de personnels, il n'était d'ailleurs jamais vide. Au FBI on bossait 24h/24h. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau qu'elle occupait depuis maintenant deux ans. Le bureau qui collait le sien était celui de son équipier : Seth Welton, qui était d'ailleurs déjà sur place.

"Tu arrives avec 10 min d'avance, ah tu progresses, hier tu es arrivée 20 minutes plus tôt. J'ai une question Ô agent très spéciale Starling... t'arrive t-il de dormir ?" Fit Seth avec un sourire amusé, la taquinant.

"Tu peux parler, tu es arrivé ici avant moi il me semble " Répondit Clarice sur le même ton.

"Certes, mais hier je suis parti tôt... et ne me dis pas que toi aussi, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi avant au moins 21h !"

La jeune femme soupira, amusée, s'avouant vaincue. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle travaillait avec Seth. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. Même s'ils étaient assez différents au niveau du caractère, leur équipe fonctionnait parfaitement bien. En ce qui concernait les enquêtes, les deux agents avaient les mêmes instincts et cela leur réussissait souvent. Seth était blagueur, farceur et avait parfois du mal à garder son sérieux, mais c'était un excellent agent de terrain et Clarice était heureuse de l'avoir comme coéquipier. Et je réponds à la question que le lecteur se pose peut-être, bien sûr qu'elle le trouvait séduisant ! Il avait de quoi plaire au femme : grand brun, finement musclés, les yeux d'un bleu perçant. Mais elle n'aimait pas mêler travail et vie privée et puis elle n'avait jamais ressenti autre chose qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié pour lui.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas, oui Seth était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme, dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontrée. Ce n'était pas le grand amour passionné, certes, mais Clarice l'attirait d'une certaine façon. Mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments, la peur de se faire rejeter et de gâcher cette amitié le prenait à chaque fois qu'il voulait déclarer sa flamme alors Welton avait abandonné l'idée.

"Quoi de neuf sur notre nouveau tueur de femmes ?" Demanda Starling.

"Et bien, je suis en train d'étudier la fréquence de ses meurtres. Le problème, c'est que nous ne pouvons avoir la date exacte du décès des deux victimes que nous avons. Mais il doit pouvoir suivre une logique, Ils suivent toujours une logique... ou tout du moins leur logique."

"Et bien, elles sont mortes à un mois d'intervalle, mais il est vrai que c'est un peu vague, tu penses qu'il aurait suivi un nombre de jours régulier entre chaque victime ?"

"... C'est mon hypothèse en effet. C'est peut-être stupide" Fit Seth "Mais c'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment."

"Non ce n'est pas stupide" Répondit Clarice songeuse "Si nous suivons le peu d'informations que nous avons sur le raisonnement et la psychologie du tueur c'est logique"

La jeune femme sortit du dossier de l'affaire les photos des blessures des deux victimes.

"Regarde" Fit-elle "Comme nous l'avions remarqué, ces entailles ont été faites aux mêmes endroits, et peut-être aux mêmes moments de leur captivité. Ce que tu dis n'est donc pas stupide, ce serait même tout à fait probable. Il semblerait que notre tueur suive une sorte de régularité précise et les entailles sont d'ailleurs précisément aux mêmes endroits. Il suit une logique..."

"Notre tueur est quelqu'un d'intelligent." Compléta l'agent Welton "Je le vois bien chirurgien, médecin ou mathématicien..."

"Oui moi aussi."

Ils se sourirent ! Voilà comment ils fonctionnaient, à tous les deux, ils arrivaient à dresser une ébauche du portrait psychologique d'un tueur, pour mieux le coincer.

Clarice leva alors les yeux derrière Seth celui-ci se retourna, Jack Crawford, leur Patron se dirigeait vers eux.

"Oh non !" S'exclama le jeune homme sur le ton de la plaisanterie "Nous sommes déjà virés ?!"

Malheureusement pour lui, Jack Crawford ne plaisantait pas, et encore moins avec lui. Si Clarice était sa petite protégée, ce n'était pas le cas de Welton. Pour Jack, il s'agissait d'un agent, très bon certes, mais un peu trop insolent à son goût

"Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite agent Welton, quoique si vous voulez continuer sur ces plaisanteries je pourrais arranger cela"

"Je plaisantais !"

"Pas moi."

Clarice, pour dissiper ce petit malentendu, se racla la gorge et demanda

"Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose Mr Crawford ?"

"Oui, j'ai obtenu le mandat afin que vous puissiez aller visiter les habitations des deux victimes ! Je vous conseille d'y aller immédiatement... la première se situe à 200 kilomètres de Washington !"

"Bon et bien, c'est parti !" Fit Seth en prenant sa veste.

Starling fit de même et suivit son équipier. Dans l'ascenseur, Welton regarda l'adresse et demanda à sa collègue.

"GorganTown, quel drôle de nom... tu connais ?"

"Non, mais on suivra les indications, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. Je conduis ou tu conduis ?"

"Honneur aux dames, on prend ta voiture, si jamais nous allons en pleine cambrousse ta Mustang nous sera plus utile que ma Volkswagen..."

Clarice aquieça espérant tout de même que GorganTown était une ville assez conséquente et non pas un petit village de campagne, perdu au milieu de la nature.

...

Observant le parking, Hannibal Lecter s'attendait à tout moment à voir sa petite Starling sortir du batîment, les agents du FBI passaient autant de temps sur le terrain qu'au bureau et il espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle soit resté à l'interieur, sachant qu'elle s'exposait au danger à chaque fois qu'elle quittait le FBI. Le fait qu'elle corresponde au profil des victimes inquiétait le Docteur Lecter au plus haut point. Il se devait de la protéger tout en évitant de se faire prendre.

C'est alors qu'il la vit sortir du batîment, suivit pas un jeune homme. Lecter fronça les sourcils, qui était cet homme ? Sûrement un autre agent du FBI, peut-être même son équipier. Dès le premier regard, notre bon Docteur sut qu'il n'allait pas l'apprécier, le petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait alors qu'il devait être en train de plaisanter avec elle le fit grogner et le fait de la voir rire à sa plaisanterie lui brisa le coeur. Une question se posa alors abruptement dans son esprit, une question dont il redoutait la réponse : SA Clarice était-elle amoureuse de ce jeune homme ? Et vice versa ? Il devait savoir, il devait trouver la réponse ! Et ce fut plus sa jalousie qui le poussa à suivre la Mustang plutôt que son envie de protéger Clarice Starling.

Les deux agents, en pleine discussion sur l'affaire, ne virent pas la Jaguar qui les suivait de loin...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire, ce serait vraiment très encourageant, même s'il est négatif, j'accepte les critiques :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Colis surprises et jalousie

**Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées :**

**Mechanicalhyena : Thank you for your review ! I would translate this fiction in English, but I don't think my English is good enough. :)**

**orangerange : Merci pour ton commentaire il me fait très plaisir :). Je trouvais aussi qu'il était rare de trouver des fanfics en français sur le silence des agneaux c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en écrire une ;)**

**Voilà sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapitre 2 : Colis surprises et jalousie**

La Mustang, après deux heures de route qui parurent durer une éternité aux deux agents, s'engagea dans la ville de GorganTown. Outre le nom qui semblait, comme l'avait fait remarqué plus tôt Seth, étrange, ce n'était pas le cas de la petite ville qui semblait être une bourgade assez sympathique, d'environ 900 habitants. Les agents durent demander à un passant où se trouvait la maison de leur première victime Jessica Nolan. C'était une petite maison située dans une petite rue adjacente à la grande rue principale de GorganTown. Pas vraiment difficile à trouver en fait, mais peu de monde, à part les riverains, semblait passser par ici. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Clarice :

"Cette rue est assez déserte... ce qui a dû faciliter la tâche à notre tueur lorsqu'il a enlevé Jessica"

"... S'il l'a enlevée ici bien sûr." Fit Seth.

"Oui, certes, mais je pense qu'il a préféré faire simple et dans l'efficacité !"

"Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

"Une intuition"

Son collègue ne répondit pas. Clarice gara la Mustang juste devant la porte d'entrée et ils sortirent. La maison avait l'air plutôt chaleureuse. La disparition de la jeune femme avait été signalé par ses collègues de travail et son patron après qu'elle ne ce soit pas présenter à son job. Les policiers avaient à peine fouillé la maison, laissant ce travail au FBI. Le corps avait été retrouvé deux semaines après l'enlèvement

"Elle faisait quoi comme boulot ?" Demanda Welton

"D'après le dossier, elle conduisait les poids lourds, transportant toutes sortes de marchandises."

Seth, surpris, regarda la photo de la victime qui ne semblait pas avoir la carrure d'une chauffeuse de poid lourd.

"Etrange que ce soit une femme qui pratique ce genre de métier"

"Je ne te savais pas adepte de ce genre de mauvaises pensées..."

"Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire" S'empressa t-il de répondre "Du moins pas dans ce sens là"

"Je te taquine" Fit Clarice avec un sourire amusé.

"Tu sais d'habitude c'est moi qui fais ce genre de blague ma chère Clarice... et quand c'est toi et bien ce n'est pas drôle ! Après tout, le maître de l'humour ici, c'est moi"

"Oui, oui c'est ça ! Bon entrons, on trouvera peut-être quelques indices qui nous permettront d'arrêter le tueur avant qu'il ne choisisse sa prochaine victime"

Ils ouvrirent la porte avec les clefs qu'ils avaient obtenues avec le manda et entrèrent. La maison sentait le renfermé, mais était parfaitement rangée, mis à part le courrier qui s'empilait devant la porte.

"Et bien on peut dire qu'elle était assez ordonnée" Fit remarquer Clarice "Ce n'était pas une maniaque non plus, mais au moins c'est rangé !"

"Beaucoup mieux rangé que chez moi en tous les cas..." Ajouta l'agent Welton. "Bon je cherche dans le salon et dans la cuisine. Tu t'occupes de la chambre ?"

"Oui, il vaut peut-être mieux que ce soit moi qui fouille dans ses vêtements, étant donné que c'était une femme... ce sera plus respectueux de notre part"

Seth hôcha la tête. Il était d'accord. Clarice se dirigea donc vers la chambre de la jeune femme. La pièce était assez bien rangée, comme tout le reste de la maison d'ailleurs. Le lit était fait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait été enlevé, soit le matin avant de partir travailler et donc après avoir fait son lit, soit le soir avant de rentrer chez elle ou bien avant de dormir. Mais la porte d'entrée ne portant aucun trace d'effraction et la maison aucune trace de lutte, il y avait peu de chance que Jessica Nolan ait été enlevé à son domicile, tout du moins c'était la supposition de Starling. La chambre à coucher, n'avait rien d'extrêmement interessant, ce que les deux agents recherchaient avant toutes choses, était : des indices concernant le tueur. Comment il avait pu procéder.

Alors qu'elle finissait de regarder dans les placard, Seth appela Clarice. Elle retrouva donc son collègue qui tenait un coli dans les mains, trouvé sur un meuble dans l'entrée.

"Il a été ouvert, sûrement par la victime..."

Le paquet contenait une rose rouge sechée et fânée et une lettre dont les mots avaient été construit avec des lettres tirées de plusieurs journeaux et magazines.

"Un classique." Murmura Clarice. Elle prit le papier entre ses mains et se mit à en lire le contenu :

_" Tu n'es pas ce que tu devrais être Jessica, que dis-je tu n'es plus ce que tu devais être : une vraie femme, faisant un boulot qui te convienne, telle une coiffeuse, serveuse ou autre, mais toi, tu choisie la voie des hommes ? Une femme n'a pas sa place dans un monde d'hommes. Tu n'es pas à ta place, tu défies la logique et moi je n'aime pas ce qui n'est pas logique... alors à partir de ce soir je te rendrais ta place. Vois moi comme un prophète ! Car je t'offre la rédemption avant le salut éternel"_

" C'est ignoble !" Dit la jeune femme

"Oui et un brin machiste en plus..."

"Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ?"

"Jamais devant toi, je tiens trop à ma vie !" Plaisanta Welton

"Haha très drôle" Répondit Starling irroniquement. "Bon je crois que nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, cette lettre est l'un des meilleurs indices que nous avons sur notre tueur, je suis sûr que l'on trouvera la même chez notre prochaine victime !"

"Tu tiens réellement à y aller aujourd'hui !?"

"Oui ! Je suis sûre que nous sommes proches du but ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Il a peut-être déjà enlevé une autre femme ou alors choisi sa prochaine victime !"

"On ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais obsédée par ton boulot ?" Demanda son collègue le plus sérieusement du monde.

"Des centaines de fois... Bon alors qu'en dis-tu ?"

Seth regarda la jeune femme songeur. Devait-il ou non lui proposer ce qu'il avait en tête ? C'était une bonne occasion pour l'inviter à dîner.

"Je suis d'accord, à condition que tu viennes au restaurant ce soir avec moi ! Et ne dis pas non, tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air Clarice, tu restes constamment le nez sur ton boulot et tu ne rentres que pour manger et dormir !"

Elle semblait contrariée par ce que son collègue venait de dire, tout d'abord parce qu'il avait raison sur son emploi du temps, elle travaillait la plupart de son temps, mais également parce qu'elle avait peur de ce rendez-vous... était-ce un simple dîner entre amis qu'il lui proposait ? Ou bien un rendez-vous galant ? Elle ne pouvait pas accepter, c'était contraire à ses habitudes de vies à...

_Votre problème agent Starling, c'est que vous ne vous amusez de rien dans la vie_

La voix d'Hannibal Lecter resonnait dans sa tête. Un souvenir qui se glissait dans son esprit. Et cette phrase la fit hésiter. Le Docteur avait toujours pu lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Oui, Clarice ne se détendait jamais, sauf quand elle allait courir.

"Alors ? Tu acceptes ?" demanda Welton, redoutant sa réponse.

"C'est d'accord ! "

"Bon et bien... allons visiter le domicile de notre deuxième victime : Marina Rooth"

Seth avait du mal à cacher sa joie. Clarice avait accepté son invitation et cela il avait du mal à y croire. Peut-être arriverait-il à avouer ses sentiments à la jeune femme. Et même si elle ne les partageait pas, au moins tout serait clair entre eux.

...

Hannibal les vit sortir de la maison. Les indices qu'ils avaient trouvés en mains. Ce que les agents ne savaient pas, c'est que le Docteur avait déjà mené son enquête sur les victimes et le tueur. Il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il avait été profiler avant de devenir psychopathe professionel. Et il était au courant pour le colis ayant pénétrer dans la maison de Jessica Nolan avant de se rendre chez Clarice. Le tueur avait un certain mode opératoire, s'il suivait sa logique, peut-être Hannibal allait-il pouvoir protéger la jeune femme afin qu'elle termine son enquête sans le moindre problème. Du moment qu'elle ne recevait pas de colis, l'agent était en sécurité !

Regardant dans son rétroviseur, Lecter vit Clarice démarrer sa voiture. Il la connaissait assez pour deviner qu'elle allait se rendre chez la deuxième victime. "_Brave Clarice" _Pensa t-il avec un sourire sur le visage. "_Toujours obsédée par le travail_." Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout, elle était une guerrière, Sa guerrière exploitée par le FBI. Elle valait tellement mieux que tous ces crétins de fédéraux qui lui tournaient autour tels des vautours affâmés ! Elle valait en tous les cas mieux que ce jeune agent qui l'accompagnait. Hannibal ne l'avait toujours pas entendu, ni vu de près, mais il le détestait déjà ! Le Docteur avait bien vu comment il observait Clarice, SA Clarice, sa petite Starling ! Et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Cela lui donnait des envies de meurtres, la seule chose qui le retenait c'était la jeune femme. Si elle appréciait cet homme et que Lecter le tuait, elle lui en voudrait et Hannibal ne voulait pas cela, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais son respect pour les sentiments de Clarice Starling était bien plus fort de ces pulsions meurtrières... et c'était en cela qu'elle était sa faiblesse et en même temps sa rédemption.

Car il lui avait fait une promesse : il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ni à elle, ni à ses proches. Mais il espérait sincèrement que Starling ne soit pas amoureuse de cet agent. Sinon cela lui briserait le coeur.

...

Après s'être rendu au domicile de Marina Rooth et après y avoir trouver un colis similaire, les deux agents rentrère au Bureau afin de faire part de leurs découvertes à leur patron.

Ils étaient, à présent, debout face à Jack Crawford, dans son bureau.

"Je pense" Disait Starling " Que le tueur a dû déposer ce colis lui même car il ne porte pas de cachet postal et ce juste avant d'enlever sa victime"

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela Starling" Demanda Crawford interessé par l'avis de sa protégée qui le rendait de plus en plus fier à mesure que le temps passait et que sa carrière avançait.

"Et bien, elle n'a pas eu le temps de le signaler à la Police et le tueur parle de "ce soir" donc je pense qu'il a pu l'enlever alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle afin d'aller porter ce colis aux autorités."

"Oui, mais rien ne prouve qu'elle comptait prévenir la Police Starling, c'est le problème" Fit remarquer son patron

"Toute personne, un tant soit peu sensée, paniquerait en recevant un tel courrier !" Répondit Seth voulant soutenir sa collègue "Et donc s'en irait voir les autorités."

"Peut-être, mais on ne peut baser notre enquête sur ce genre de suppositions agent Welton ! Mais néanmoins j'admets que ce que vous dîtes Starling est loin d'être stupide il faudrait qu'on arrive à prouver cette hypothèse. Notre tueur semble être quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien organisé."

"Il le dit lui même" approuva l'agent Welton "Il n'aime pas ce qui s'éloigne de la logique... je pense que nous devrions nous pencher un peu plus sur cette lettre et ce qu'elle contient, elle semble nous en dire beaucoup sur la façon de penser de notre serial killer."

"C'est ce que je pense également" Répondit Crawford "Mais nous reprendrons demain matin, car la lettre a été envoyé à nos experts qui l'examinent afin de trouver des empreintes ou bien d'autres indices pouvant nous amener petit à petit à celui que nous recherchons. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui."

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Seth donna rendez-vous à Clarice devant chez elle à 20h30. Il lui restait donc une heure pour rentrer chez elle et se préparer, pas assez de temps donc, pour rester au travail encore quelques instants. La jeune femme était sûr que son collègue l'avait fait exprès. Le clin d'oeil qu'il lui lança confirma ses soupçons. Starling leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par son ami et rentra chez elle.

...

Cela faisait une heure qu'Hannibal scrutait la fenêtre de chambre de Clarice, pour une fois elle était rentrée tôt, et semblait, depuis son retour, vider son armoire et essayer tout ses vêtements. Le Docteur se demandait bien ce qui rendait la jeune femme si... paniquée. Oui, elle semblait paniquée de ne pas trouver comment s'habiller. Avait-elle un rendez-vous ? Cela serait bien la première fois. Lecter n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de tout ça, il savait que le coupable n'était autre que ce petit morveux d'agent du FBI. Enfin au moins, cet inculte lui permettait de voir SA Clarice peu vêtue devant sa fenêtre.

Bon ce n'était pas son genre de faire du voyeurisme ! Hannibal Lecter détestait cela ! C'était un pure manque de respect vis à vis de Clarice et c'était contraire à ses manières de gentleman. Mais il devait avouer que la jeune femme l'attirait autant physiquement Néanmoins lorsqu'elle se présentait en sous vêtements devant sa fenêtre, le Docteur détournait légerement le regard par respect, même si son désir semblait lui brûler les entrailles.

C'est alors qu'une voiture s'arrêta devant chez Starling. Et Hannibal ne fut pas surpris de voir l'agent de FBI en sortir, habillé avec classe. Il sonna à la porte. Lecter vit Clarice sortir précipitamment de sa salle de bain, habillée d'une robe noire qui semblait lui aller à ravire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la vit ouvrir la porte et s'excuser quelques minutes auprès de son... collègue. La jalousie s'empara à nouveau du Docteur. Il avait tellement envie d'être à la place de ce jeune homme, il n'avait rien à lui envier, à part cela ! Lui il pouvait voir, inviter et même toucher Clarice... Hannibal, lui ne pouvait pas ! Parfois il regrettait de ne pouvoir se montrer à la jeune femme. Mais pour sa sécurité et celle de sa petite Starling, il valait mieux qu'il reste dissimulé... pour le moment du moins, et cela l'ennuyait. Voir sa Clarice sourire à cet homme le rendait fou ! Même s'il l'était peut-être déjà. Cela lui faisait mal, néanmoins il les suivit, veillant à la sécurité de la jeune femme...

...

Clarice s'amusait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien, enfin elle se détendait. Cette soirée entre amis lui faisait du bien, même si au début, cela l'avait angoissée. Seth était vraiment adorable. Il l'avait emmenée dîner dans un restaurant pluôt cher, ce qui avait gêné la jeune femme, mais l'humour dévastateur de son collègue lui avait rapidement fait oublié ce détail. Le restaurant semblait rempli de jeunes couples, mais Clarice refusait d'y prêter attention, pour elle il ne s'agissait que d'un dîner avec un collègue rien de plus.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Seth. Il avait fait exprès de réserver dans ce restaurant, afin que Starling comprenne implicitement les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Mais à son grand regret elle ne semblait pas faire attention aux regards tendres qu'il lui lançait. Elle se débrouillait pour changer de sujet à chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui faire savoir son ressenti. Néanmoins, malgré la nervosité qui prenait possession de lui, Welton passait une bonne soirée. Il trouvait la jeune femme magnifiquement vêtue et lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque !

Une fois leur dîner terminé, Seth paya, ne prenant pas en compte les protestations de Clarice qui refusait qu'il paye le tout. Puis il la ramena chez elle. Il n'était pas trop tard, ce qui arrangeait la jeune femme, après tout elle se rendait au travail assez tôt !

Arrivés devant chez sa collègue il lui ouvrit la portière pour la laisser sortir et l'accompagna devant la porte. Le jeune homme avait pris sa décision ! Il comptait avouer ses sentiments ce soir et il ne lui restait que ce petit instant pour le faire. Il était nerveux.

"Merci Seth, j'ai passé une excellente soirée"

"Moi aussi, c'était... vraiment sympa de passer un moment avec toi" Répondit-il.

Clarice lui sourit, un peu timidement et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée.

"Je..." Commença Seth "Clarice écoute, je sais pas comment te dire ça mais... voilà, tu me plais beaucoup. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps."

Le jeune homme s'était approché d'elle. Starling le regardait, ne sachant pas comment réagir ? Devait-elle le repousser ? Devait-elle l'encourager. Clarice était comme pétrifiée. C'est alors qu'il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes... elle ne l'avait même pas vu venir. La jeune femme se laissa prendre à la douceur du baiser. Seth embrassait plutôt bien, mais elle devait se reprendre, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et ne devait lui donner de faux espoirs. Un peu avec regrets, Clarice rompit le baiser.

"Seth je..."

"Non excuse moi, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser comme ça, c'est ma faute je..."

"Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Seth, je t'adore, mais pas comme ça, tu es un ami pour moi, presque comme un frère, et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait croire le contraire si c'est le cas. Mais je préfèrerait que nous restions amis, désolée"

"Non ce n'est pas grave..." Répondit son collègue un peu deçu. "Oui, restons amis, c'est bien... ça me va aussi. Je... bon ben... bonne nuit et ... à demain"

"A demain. " Elle recula dans le vestibule jusqu'à ce que son pied touche un étrange obstacle.

Elle se retourna et se figea, frappée d'horreur.

"Seth !" Appela t-elle

Le jeune homme, qui commençait à repartir vers sa voiture se retourna brusquement croyant à un changement d'avis de Clarice. Mais lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, son sang se glaça.

...

Hannibal était vraiment furieux ! Lorsqu'il avait vu cet homme poser ses vils lèvres sur celles de Clarice il était devenu comme fou. Ses instincts de tueur avaient pris le dessus et il avait dû se retenir de sortir de sa voiture et de se jeter sur l'agent. Mais il se contenta de serrer le volant si fort que ses jointures en devenait blanches. Il détourna le regard, il ne vit donc pas la jeune femme repousser son collègue gentiment.

Il devait vraiment apprendre à calmer ses émotions, mais lorsque celles-ci concernaient Clarice, cela devenait plus compliqué ! _"Je devrais être à sa place !" _se disait-il. Le Docteur s'imaginait le goût que pouvait avoir les lèvres de la jeune femme, il se rappelait son odeur, la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne lorsqu'il lui avait touché la main après leur dernier entretient, lorsqu'il lui avait remis son dossier. Ces souvenirs semblèrent le calmer un peu. Mais la jalousie qu'il ressentait faisait palpiter de colère sa jugulaire ! Hannibal Lecter jeta à nouveau un regard vers la jeune femme, pour brutalement se crisper, son coeur sembla s'arrêter... et la jalousie fit place à la peur, à la colère. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était enfin arrivé... Clarice tenait dans sa main, un colis, le même que les deux autres...

Elle serait la prochaine victime...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Voilà, ce chapitre était plus long que le précédent, mais je ne pouvais pas le couper en deux. J'espère sincérement qu'il vous a plu. Merci de me laisser un commentaire (je vous en supplie !) Hum excusez moi. Bref n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou non d'ailleurs :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Enlèvement

**Bon tout d'abord merci pour les reviews :) cela fait énormément plaisir quand j'en reçois, merci également pour les Follows !**

**Mechanicalhyena : Thanks for your review again ! I'm happy that you've enjoyed the second chapter, I hope you'll like this one (sorry for the mistakes that I probably made in English)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapitre 3 : Enlèvement **

Clarice entendit son réveil sonner. Elle l'éteignit immédiatement, étant déjà réveillée. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pourtant elle avait essayé, mais les évènements de la veille l'empêchaient de se relaxer. Trouver ce colis dans son entrée avait été pour elle un choc. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu et savait exactement ce que tout cela voulait dire ! Le tueur avait fait d'elle, sa prochaine victime. Elle avait relu la lettre une centaine de fois et n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée.

_"Chère Clarice, _

_Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter ? Toi, une simple femme ? Toi qui n'as pas ta place au FBI ? Je n'ai pas besoin de décrire ce que je compte faire de toi, tu as déjà étudié mon profil j'imagine et tu sais déjà tout. Sincèrement j'espère que tu as peur, car moi je brûle d'envie de te faire crier de douleur. Toi qui a voulu traquer des hommes... quelle sensation cela te fait-il d'être le gibier plutôt que le chasseur ?_

_A très bientôt "_

Etrangement, Starling n'avait pas peur. Elle n'était pas une proie ! Elle n'était pas une lâche, ni une froussarde, si cette lettre pouvait lui permettre de rattraper le tueur, elle tombait plutôt à pique ! Clarice était surtout très surprise qu'un de ses "sujets d'enquêtes" la prenne pour cible, après tout, elle était celle qui le recherchait, c'était risqué pour lui de faire ce genre de chose ! Non, la jeune femme n'était pas spécialement terrifiée, mais plutôt intriguée par cet homme qui était plutôt téméraire ou suicidaire au choix !

Si elle n'avait pas peur, Seth lui était horriblement inquiet, tellement d'ailleurs, qu'il avait insisté pour dormir sur place avant qu'ils en parlent à leur patron. Clarice n'avait pas refusé, même si elle se sentait encore gênée du baiser de la veille, le colis qu'elle avait reçu l'avait tellement bouleversée qu'elle en avait presque oublié ce détail.

Elle se leva et enfila un pantalon de sport afin d'aller courir. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans son salon, Starling se rendit compte que son collègue était déjà levé et qu'il avait lui aussi revêtu une tenue de jogging. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Aussi elle allait lui dire de ne pas l'accompagner mais il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot :

"Avant que tu ne dises non, laisse moi te dire, qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir et donc qu'il vaut mieux que je vienne avec toi. Le tueur n'osera pas s'attaquer à toi si nous sommes deux."

Clarice n'en était pas si sûre. Elle ne le fit pas remarquer à Seth pour ne pas le faire paniquer au point qu'il l'empêche de sortir de chez elle, mais si le tueur s'attaquait à un agent fédéral, le fait qu'elle soit accompagnée et ce par un seul homme ne le gênerait pas pour autant. La jeune femme pensait que le tueur était quelqu'un qui ne reculait, apparamment, devant rien !

"Et puis vois cela comme un peu de sport entre amis" Ajouta l'agent Welton en souriant.

"Comme tu voudras" Abandonna t-elle

Après tout, pourquoi pas, Seth était gentil et ils pourraient discuter de l'affaire tout en courant, même si elle préférait toujours courire seule.

"Mais je te préviens... je ne m'amuse pas à faire la course avec toi !"

"Pourquoi tu as peur de perdre" la taquina Seth !

"Non j'aurais trop peur de te distancer au point de te perdre dans la forêt... tu ne retrouverais pas ton chemin tout seul ! Toi et ton sens médiocre de l'orientation"

Il leva les yeux au ciel amusé par le ton taquin de son amie. Seulement amie. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient plus proches, mais Clarice avait été claire, elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui il l'aimait. Cela lui faisait mal au coeur ! Mais il respectait son choix. Il la respectait trop pour pouvoir la forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Mais il avait toujours connu Clarice célibataire et s'était dis qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance. Bien sûr elle avait eu quelques hommes, mais à chaque fois ils étaient de simples coup d'un soir ou de quelques jours. Sa collègue ne faisait pas dans les relations durables. Au moins en restant son "ami" il la garderait jusqu'à sa mort... tout du moins il l'espérait !

Alors qu'ils courraient, les pensées de Clarice s'évadaient. A chaque fois qu'elle partait courire, elle pensait à ses affaires en cours et également à Hannibal Lecter. Et à chaque fois à lui. Peut-être parce que tout cela avait commencé alors qu'elle faisait un jogging. Elle courrait lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que Jack Crawford voulait la voir et puis tout cela l'avait amenée au Docteur Lecter. Et cela avait changé sa carrière, et sa vie également. Il ne quittait jamais vraiment ses pensées depuis cette affaire. Au fond elle appréciait cet homme... c'était l'un des seuls hommes qui arrivait à l'intriguer, à lui faire peur et en même temps à lui vouer un tel respect qu'elle en était surprise. Il l'avait respectée comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, il l'avait sauvée... il l'avait apaisée et il avait lu en elle ! C'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours ! Lorsqu'il s'était enfui, l'une des premières choses que Starling avait demandé, après la santé des victimes de l'ambulance, était la santé de Lecter "Lui avez-vous tiré dessus ? A t-il pris une balle ?". Bien sûr cela était passé pour une simple demande professionnelle. Mais au fond elle s'était inquiété pour lui. Le savoir blessé l'aurait rendu triste. Puis lorsqu'il l'avait appelée lors de la remise de sa carte d'agent du FBI, la jeune femme avait été heureuse de savoir qu'il était en vie.

Clarice se posait des questions, pourquoi ressentait-elle de l'affection pour cet homme, ce psychopathe ? Après tout, il avait tué et... mangé des personnes, elle aurait très bien pu faire partie de ses victimes ! Non, il lui avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal et pour le moment il tenait sa promesse. Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis son coup de téléphone il y a deux ans, lors de sa nomination. Le FBI continuait ses recherches, mais depuis ces deux années, il n'y avait plus aucune trâce d'Hannibal Lecter. Où pouvait-il bien être ? En Europe ? En Amérique ? En Asie ? Il pouvait être n'importe où. Mais il ne devait pas être aux Etats-Unis, après tout cela serait trop dangereux pour lui de revenir dans ce pays. Starling en était presque déçue, en un sens, Lecter lui manquait. Bon sang ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ! Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à cet homme ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle était agent du FBI et il était un dangereux psychopathe ! C'était contraire à ses valeurs ! Clarice s'en voulait de ressentir un quelconque sentiment pour le Docteur ! Au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler ses émotions, mais elle refusait de mettre un nom dessus, mais si elle savait au fond de quoi il s'agissait. La jeune femme préférait se voiler la face ! La voix de Seth l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

"Il t'arrive parfois de penser à Lui ?"

"De qui tu parles ?" Demanda Clarice

"Hannibal Lecter. Je sais qu'il faisait partie de ta première affaire. Tu n'as pas peur parfois qu'il te poursuive ?"

Tiens quel pur hasard ! Juste au moment où Clarice pensait au Docteur. Seth avait-il deviner ce qui lui traversait l'esprit ? Se doutait-il de ce qu'elle ressentait ? Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne savait pas lire en elle, comme le faisait Lecter !

"Non. Il ne ferait jamais cela !"

"Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?" S'etonna son collègue

"Ce serait contraire à ses principes !"

"Parce qu'un monstre comme lui a des principes ?! Laisse moi rire ! C'est un fou Clarice ! Il n'obéïs qu'à sa folie et à ses pulsions meurtières !"

La jeune femme se stoppa dans sa course et saisit son ami par le bras, vexée.

"Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille Seth ? Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais ! Tu le traite comme un animal, comme s'il n'avait aucune émotion ! Il aime la beauté de la musique de l'art ! Il est encore plus intelligent que toi et moi réunis, il..."

"Ne me dis pas que tu prends sa défense ?! Bon sang Clarice c'est un psychopathe et tu es un agent du FBI ! "

"Je ne prends pas sa défense ! Je dis simplement qu'il n'est pas le monstre dont tout le monde parle, il est différent !"

"Alors pour toi il n'est pas un monstre ?" Répliqua le jeune homme "Il tue et mange des gens ! Et il ferait pareil avec toi s'il en avait l'occasion ! Il nous imagine tous dans son assiette !"

Clarice reprit sa marche, trop énervée pour regarder son collègue dans les yeux.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est, tu ne l'as jamais vu. Je ne te savais pas stupide au point de juger les gens sans les connaître"

Cela stoppa Seth net. Il comprit. Il n'arriverait pas à faire entendre raion à sa collègue tout simplement parce que l'amour rendait aveugle... tout simplement parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'Hannibal Lecter ! C'était évident maintenant qu'il y pensait ! Elle refusait de s'engager dans une relation parce qu'elle aimait Lecter ! S'en était-elle rendue compte ? Il y avait un seul moyen de le vérifier.

"Tu l'aimes !" S'exclama t-il "C'est pour cela que tu le défends ! Tu es amoureuse d'Hannibal Lecter."

Clarice ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer à courire afin d'éviter la réponse à cette question, dont elle avait encore du mal à déterminer la réponse. Le jeune homme la rattrapa et couru à ses côtés !

"Avoue le ! C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ! C'est la même chose pour les autres mecs que tu as envoyés balader ! Tu es amoureuse d'un monstre..."

"IL N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE !" S'écria Clarice se retournant brusquement. "Et tu sais quoi, lorsque je te vois te morfondre dans la jalousie, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas voulu de toi, je me dis qu'il vaut bien plus que toi !"

Cela fit mal à Seth, il s'arrêta brusquement. Lecter... valant mieux que lui ? Cette fois il en était certain, Clarice était amoureuse de ce psychopathe. Et le jeune homme le savait, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Les sentiments ne pouvaient pas se contrôler, il était bien placé pour le savoir ! Mais la jalousie le rongeait : comment Lecter pouvait-il être mieux que lui, un agent du FBI, aux yeux de la jeune femme ! Il allait répliquer quelque chose à Clarice, lui prouver qu'Hannibal Lecter était un monstre sans pitié, mais une silouhette tomba brusquement sur eux, plaquant Clarice Starling au sol !

...

Hannibal n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait veillé, les yeux rivés sur la chambre de Clarice. Il savait que le tueur n'était pas loin et qu'il ne tarderait pas à agir. Il devait absolument la protéger. Mais la colère lui rongeait également le coeur. Cet agent du FBI avait dormi chez elle ! Avait-il couhé ensemble ? Avait-il fait l'amour ? Bien sûr, Lecter était conscient que la jeune femme avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme. Mais cela le rendait jaloux rien que d'y penser ! Elle méritait mieux ! Les hommes avec qui elle avait couché, lui avait-il seulement murmurer à l'oreille combien elle était belle, qu'elle devait être un cadeau des Dieux ! Une divinité même !

Cet homme, cet agent du FBI, ne la méritait pas plus que les autres ! Il les avait vu sortir de la maison il y a quelques minutes, pour aller courire. Malgré le danger, Clarice continuait à vivre comme si de rien n'était. _"C'est une guerrière"_ pensa t-il _"Ma guerrière". _Hannibal ne les avait pas suivi, elle était déjà bien entourée ! La jalousie l'avait empêché de pister sa belle dans la forêt. Il ne voulait pas les voir s'embrasser ! Il préférer rester ici et attendre leur retour ! C'est alors qu'il entendit un coup de feu ! Il tourna la tête brusquement en direction des feuillages ! Des chasseurs ? Non pas dans le coin, pas si près des habitations ! Il ne pouvait s'agir que du tueur ! Un deuxième coup de feu et un cri le fire sortir brusquement de sa Jaguar !

_"Clarice !" _

Elle était en danger ! Il couru à travers les bois, comme jamais auparavant ! Son âge assez avancé ne semblait pas le déranger, non Hannibal Lecter était très sportif, pour faire ce qu'il faisait, il fallait l'être ! Sa course sembla lui durer une éternité. Il connaissait le chemin qu'empruntait la jeune femme pour aller courire, elle ne changeait jamais. Du moins il l'espérait ! Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, ce fut pour trouver un jeune homme alongé sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. C'était l'agent du FBI, il bougeait encore ! Il était encore en vie !

"S'il vous plaît ! Quelqu'un..." Murmurait-il "Clarice !"

Hannibal s'approcha de lui doucement. Le jeune homme avait été touché deux fois, une fois dans la poitrine et une fois dans les côtes. Il ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre. Et il s'agissait du seul témoin de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le Docteur n'avait pas beaucoup de temps !

"Vous !" S'exclama le jeune homme en découvrant celui qui s'agenouillait à présent devant lui. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'argumentait, Seth savait qu'il allait mourire, il avait vu assez de morts par balle dans sa vie pour s'en douter et il savait que son seul espoir était Hannibal Lecter.

"Il l'a enlevé..." murmura t-il "je n'ai rien pu faire, il m'a tiré dessus avant que je ne puisse faire un seul mouvement !... Lecter, vous devez la sauver !"

Le Docteur ne disait rien ! Il n'appréciait pas assez cet homme pour lui parler ! Mais il écoutait attentivement les indices qu'il lui laissait.

"Il... il n'était pas masqué, j'ai vu son visage... Il était plutôt grand, brun, la cinquantaine... il était borgne aussi ! Je le sais je l'ai vu..."

Les yeux d'Hannibal s'agrandirent _"Alors c'est donc toi !"_ Il connaissait le tueur. Il se leva prêt à partir à la recherche de Clarice Starling, quand le jeune homme l'interrompit.

"Docteur Lecter..." le sang coulait à présent de sa bouche et il suffoquait "Clarice... vous... aime !"

Puis il ferma les yeux. Il était mort. D'un seul coup, la jalousie de Lecter s'envola, laissant place à un sentiment de pitié et d'allégresse. Clarice l'aimait ? Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Mais pour le moment là n'était pas la question ! Il lui fallait retrouver la jeune femme au plus vite ! Avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheurs ! Le Docteur avait un avantage, il connaissait le tueur... "le borgne" était un ancien collègue psychiatre ! Ancien collègue... et celui qui avait témoigné contre lui, lors de son arrestation, apparamment il était tout aussi innocent que lui. Et il allait payer pour avoir touché à SA Clarice.

**Voilàààà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ils sont toujours les bienvenus **


End file.
